The present invention relates to the Internet and more particularly, to integrating with the Internet an optionally designed calendar system.
In today""s modem world organization is a key. Today, almost everybody owns a calendar that they use for appointments, dates to remember, and important events. Calendars exist everywhere, from computers, to cars, to laptops, to a person""s desktop. For people, calendars act as a personal reminder and a daily schedule that they need to follow. The problem that exists with calendars is that most people own a paper calendar that they may put on a desktop or hang on a wall. This poses as a problem when people also have a calendar that they use on their computer, because if a person fills a date in on the computer calendar they have to fill the same information on other calendars so they do not mistake any dates.
Solutions for this problem are, to limit the number of calendars that a person owns or, to just have an Internet calendar that lists all dates and appointments.
The first solution, limiting the amount of calendars a person has, can be very inconvenient for the person, because the person would have to be at a certain point to be able to find out what appointments, meetings or events that person may have to attend. The person may also want to be able to put separate events on separate calendars.
The second solution, putting all events on the Internet, can also be very time consuming and inconvenient for persons to have to log on to the Internet every time they would like to check a date. Also, if the Internet is tied up, they would not be able to go online and check a date.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to achieve convenience for a person desiring to have a calendar and to keep track of all the activities he has planned to attend by selective use of the Internetxe2x80x94rather than being restricted to it and having to log on all the time.
The primary feature of this invention resides in the creation of an external calendar that is connected to the Internet which can provide instant copies of the calendar, rewrite information on one calendar to another, and create a hassle-free way to check calendar dates. This is accomplished by inserting a small digital chip into a calendar which allows the calendar to be connected to the Internet and to perform certain operations. The calendar is provided with a screen and a special digital pen which allows a user to fill in information (dates, events, appointments) into special date boxes.
These date boxes expand when chosen and then they can have information (dates, events, appointments) written within the boxes. The user can write in their normal hand writing style inside the box and then read it later, When the user is done writing within the box, the box contracts into the calendar. The user can also change dates through the Internet
Calendars can also be used for methods of expanding and producing a business market; meaning, that if a travel business sees the calendar of a person who is traveling to a foreign country, they can immediately ask to help this person plan his trip. Or, if a person is taking a long road trip, a traffic company may check the time of departure and prepare a traffic report for the person.
If a person owns a paper calendar that is not connected to the Internet in any way, there can be a video camera that will record what the person writes down on that calendar. This will help the person be able to keep track of dates in case something happens to the calendar or for businesses to be able to expand. In order to display on this calendar data that is stored in some other user""s computer, calendars one can use a special projector that projects information on the calendar in specified places (like a movie is displayed on a screen). The technique for such projecting on curved restricted area is described in another patent application Ser. No. 09/437,621.
The foregoing and still further objects and advantages of the present invention will be more apparent from the following explanation of the preferred embodiments of the invention in connection with the accompanying drawings.